An automobile employs various rotary machines such as a differential device and a power take-off unit. Some of these rotary machines often have clutches incorporated therein.
When a vehicle turns to either the right or the left for example, the right and left wheels must create considerable difference in rotational speed therebetween. While a differential device distributes torque from an engine or motor to right and left axles with allowing differential motion therebetween, it is possible that a clutch is used to limit the differential motion between these axles. A differential device in which a clutch is used to lock differential motion is referred to as “lock-up differential”. Some other purposes may necessitate incorporation of clutches in rotary machines.
An actuator such as a hydraulic device or a solenoid is used in combination with the clutch. The actuator drives one of clutch members along an axis of the rotary machine, thereby realizing connection and disconnection of the clutch.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-92990 discloses a related art.